Currently caskets, whether fabricated from wood or metal, do not provide any designated, easily accessible, receptacle or compartment for either the placement of personal effects of the deceased therein or the inclusion therein of mementos of memorialization by the deceased's family and friends.
Prior attempts at solving this shortcoming have generally taken the form of the placement of a small memento box into the casket alongside the deceased. However, such memento boxes often appear as an afterthought, simply placed alongside the deceased in the casket somewhat haphazardly. Thus, no designated receptacle or compartment which is an integral part of the casket has been provided which could be utilized by the family to commemorate the passing of the deceased.
It is therefore the main objective of the present invention to provide a casket having a memorabilia compartment which is a designated compartment or receptacle specifically for mementos which is an integral part of the casket and which does not present the haphazard appearance of prior memento boxes simply placed alongside the deceased in the casket.